If troglitazone proves beneficical in improving muscle mass and strength and decreases insulin resistance, it will be important ot pursue future studies to evaluate its usefulness as a synergistic therapy with growth hormone or insulin-like growth factor 1, as well as further studies to determine its longer term beneficical effects as monotherapy.